


Between the Lines

by InLoveOfHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveOfHarry/pseuds/InLoveOfHarry
Summary: A magazine posts a 'truth' about Louis Tomlinson and Harry got all wrecked in sadness. He takes a break from the media and his career.Will their lives come around again or will they fall apart?Will love be their binding force?Read inside to find out.





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys while going through the two of my books rn I felt like writing this one. This is a one shot as you can see. I dunno how this is going... But I love you all... If you enjoy just leave a comment and be generous to vote!   
> Love  
> C

Harry is sitting on the couch with the February, 2018 edition of The Sun magazine. Finally they have posted something true about Louis. And it's so unexpected. Harry was confused at the start. But soon enough it downed on him. 

Harry Styles, the most desired icon of former boyband One Direction, oh sorry, they haven't made it official yet. They are on an extended hiatus as per the media. But they actually fell apart long ago. When Zayn left. 

Harry was so attached to Zayn. They would share anything and everything. They would somehow end up talking about stuffs all night and then sleep in till midday. But media, management is making it look like they hated each other and it hurts. 

They are making it look like One Direction was all but a lie, teenage girls' dream. When it was everything. "One Direction is who we are and who we'll always be". Harry runs this line repeatedly in his head to calm himself down. 

Then he glanced at the magazine sitting on the coffee table. "Why does it always have to be a lie? Why does it always come to something unexpected?" Harry tells to himself. 

He's alone in his LA home. He sent all his acquaintances for a day off to spend the day on his own, all alone. He needed to calm his nerves. He needed to let the news sink in. 

Harry headed to the built in bar in the foyer. He always keeps it down when drinking but today is an exception. He filled his glass with strong whiskey on the rock and gulps it down on one go, the burning sensation the drink left on his throat giving him some kind of sadistic satisfaction. 

When on the second glass tears starts streaming down his eyes. He goes back to a flashback of how great of a new year he was having. 

**flashback**

On the morning of New Year Harry woke up with a sensation of kiss on his slightly parted lips. As he wearily opens his eyes they meet with the most beautiful ocean blue ones. 

"Louis what are you doing?" Harry gave out a cute yawn. "Why are you up this early?"

Louis smiles at his cuteness. "Happy New Year, Haz."

"Happy New Year, Boobear." Harry looks at his boyfriend and smiles wondering what he's done to deserve the best boyfriend in the world. 

"What are you looking at?" Louis run his fingers tenderly through Harry's cheek with a slight chuckle. 

"You." Harry smiles at Louis. "What did I do to deserve you, Louis?"

"You deserve the world, Harry." Louis pressed his lips on Harry's and Harry instinctively deepens the kiss. 

They spent some more time in the bed. Looking at each other and savoring the moment.

At some point Louis starts humming a tune to Harry holding him in his arms.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Be my baby  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Be my baby  
And I'll look after you! 

Harry traces his finger through the older boy's slight chest hair. They were having the time of their life. No doubt this break for the few days helped a lot. They finally got to make a full conversation without fighting. 

Louis runs his fingers through Harry's now nonexistent curls. "I love you, Haz. I can conquer the world with you between my arms. "

Harry giggles showing his dimples, "What are you doing Louis? Writing a song?" Harry looks up to Louis. "On that note I should tell you this."

Harry plops up supporting his weight on his elbows.

"What is it Harry? Is it serious? Should I be worried?"

"No Louis. Fans are just going crazy for Always you. They wants you to release it."

"Haz it's sp-" Louis couldn't get to finish the sentence before his phone started ringing. Louis reaches out to the nightstand to get his phone and grunts looking at the ID. 

"Management?" Harry gives him an understanding look. "You should take the call Lou."

Louis throws the phone back to the nightstand pulling Harry to the bed with a swift motion. "They can wait."

"Lou it can be urgent!"

Louis pulls Harry to a passionate kiss and talks between the kiss. "You. Are. More. Important. Than. Urgent."

Louis ends the kiss and says, "Everything else can wait."

"But I should maybe get going. We need to eat." Harry sits up on the bed. Louis whines. "Don't whine Louis. I'm gonna make us tea. Yorkshire one!" With one last kiss Harry leaves the bedroom. 

Louis covers himself with the cover again and his phone starts ringing again. 

"God! Management is gonna get on my nerve." He looks at the caller ID and it was Eleanor. 

"What do you want Eleanor?" Louis snaps at Eleanor. 

"We had a date today, remember? Management need pap pics of us on New Year." Eleanor's high pitch voice comes over the phone. 

"And why are you so excited Eleanor? I'm not doing any stunt today. I want to spend the whole day with Harry and only Harry. Bye Eleanor." Louis disconnects the phone as Harry enters the room with two cups of tea on a tray. 

Harry frowns at Louis, a questioning look crossing his face as he puts down the tray on top of the nightstand. 

Harry sits down on the foot of the bed with the cup of tea in hand saying nothing.

"Hey Haz." Louis takes the cup from the nightstand and sits beside Harry. 

"It was Eleanor on the phone!" Harry says more like a statement. 

"Yeah it was. But I told her off. We're gonna have a great day today. We'll spend the whole day together. I have the best plan that you'll love." Louis tries to gauge the younger boys reaction. 

Harry looks up to Louis a smile creeping his face. 

**end of flashback**

Harry is on his fifth glass of drink when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Then it downed on him that he was still in the suit he was wearing for the interview earlier.

He opens the text. It was a text from Ben.

Ben :-D  
Sent 11:57  
Styles, we want you in studio for the discussion about the merchandise for this year tour. 

Sent 12:04  
Ill b dere done worry.

Harry looks at his empty glass. "No worries Styles, one more glass won't harm you." He thought out loud.

Fumbling with the bottle he finally fills his glass. 

"I love you Louis." Harry slurs his words out of nowhere. "I love you Louis Tomlinson." A single sob escapes his throat. He downs the drink in one go and starts crying. "I love you so much." He screams and cries until he broke his voice and got tired of throwing the pillows and flowers and the flower vase. He lies in the middle of the foyer of his home curled into a ball.

He wakes up in the middle of the night feeling extremely tired and...... hungry. 

He feels his head throbbing desperately. He stands up from the floor and finds a cut in his right hand. It might be from throwing one of the glasses. He finds shattered glasses everywhere. Flowers and the flower vase lying at the side of the bar stool. 

Harry pushes things to the side to make it semi clean. He goes to the kitchen to bandage his hand. When he reaches his bedroom he has made up his mind on something. 

Harry starts typing on his laptop. And when he sees the work he's done he takes his guitar and starts making a video. 

His angelic voice fills his bedroom. Sound of music along with the beautiful tune of guitar makes the video perfect. 

Harry remembers the first time Louis proposed to make videos of their own, which won't be public. Just for themselves. 

He wraps up the video and puts his guitar on the bedside table. Leaving everything as it is, he changes from his suit and slips in to a more comfortable jeans and shirt. 

And then at the crack of dawn he leaves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lottie was with Louis the whole night talking like they did before, when they were younger. Louis was so happy that she didn't want the night to end.

At the morning when she just woke up and was having her coffee in her room her laptop pings with an email. 

She thought it might be some work related email. So she opened the mail and was astonished to see it was from Harry. 

Lottie,   
I just wanted to tell you something important. I'll make it short.   
So I'm leaving my LA home and I'll be somewhere I don't want anyone to know. Louis is bound to come to LA to meet me today morning.   
Tell him not to come and not to try to find me. I'm taking a break from my career, for a while.   
I'll need some space from Louis while I'm on break.   
Tell Louis I love him.   
And I love you girls and Earnest a lot.   
Bye  
Harry. 

And that was the email. Lottie was shocked for a second. It took her some time to process the mail that was before her eyes. 

Then she shoots up from the bed and runs to Louis' room. But it was too late. Louis wasn't there, and so wasn't his luggage. 

Lottie couldn't think anymore. She dialed Louis' number but it went straight to voicemail.   
Hey it's Louis. I'm not available for now. If you have anything urgent to say just leave a message after the beep. 

After the beep Lottie rushes to tell Louis, "Lou, it's Lottie. Harry sent me an email. He's left. Call me ASAP."

And she tries to call Gemma as she needed to know everything. 

Gemma answers on the second ring. "Hey Lots."

Lottie starts rambling, "HeyGemsdoyouknowwhere'sHarry?"

Gemma stops her. "Whoa whoa whoa, girl. Breath!"

Lottie takes a deep breath and says, "Do you know where is Harry?"

Gemma pauses for a moment, "I don't know where is Harry. What happened Lottie?"

"Gemma, he left. Harry left. Louis is on his way to LAX. Lou's gonna be hurt when he finds out that Harry left. What do we do now, Gems?"

Gemma stops for a second, "I know about the magazine Lottie. Harry is upset. It's natural."

"What magazine?" Lottie sounds clearly confused.

"The Sun. You don't know?" Now it's Gemma's turn to be confused.

"What about The Sun?"

"You really don't know about the magazine, Lottie? It's everywhere! The news of Louis and Eleanor's engagement?" Gemma explains. 

"Louis and Eleanor engagement? That's bullshit." Lottie couldn't contain herself. "OK. If you know where Harry is just let me know. We need to find him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis lands at LAX and gets to his car that's waiting for him at the parking. He's so happy today that he gets to meet his Haz after three weeks. 

He gets some food for them from MacDonald. 

When his car pulls up in Harry's home in LA he was successful to fool the paparazzi. They always does. 

Louis dismissed the car and his bodyguard to have some alone time with Harry. Little did he know what awaits him inside the home. 

Louis uses his spare key to enter the house. And when he enters he found the foyer a total mess. Pillows dead flowers and broken glasses are everywhere. At the side of a bar stool his favorite flower vase lays shattered. There's blood on the flower vase. On the table a crumpled magazines is lying. 

Louis picks up the magazine it was the very magazine he gave an interview for, the last month, The Sun. And there's blood on it too. 

A gasp leaves Louis' mouth. He throws the magazine away. 

"Harry." He starts searching for him. 

"Harry, where are you?" He searches in the foyer. 

"Harry, I'm here. Where are you?" He searches in every bathroom.

"Haz, come back to me." He searches in the bedrooms. But Harry was nowhere. 

Louis realized that Harry has left. He's left him believing some stupid magazine. Harry finally believed them after what they had, after what they went through for such a long time. 

Louis takes his phone out of his pocket and finds it to be switched off. He switches it on and finds a voicemail from Lottie. 

'Lou, it's Lottie. Harry sent me an email. He's left. Call me ASAP.'

Hearing this Louis' world falls into pieces. He couldn't control himself anymore. He breaks down. 

He gives Lottie a call but couldn't talk over the phone. Only his uncontrollable sobs could be heard. 

Lottie tries to comfort him, "Lou, please don't cry. We'll find him. He loves you Louis. He won't hurt you like this intentionally." But it can do nothing to Louis' endless sobs. 

"I lost him Lottie. He left me. He believes the articles, not me. What do I do now?" Louis can't stop thinking about his world, his home, his Harry. 

That's when Ben comes to the house and finds Louis there on the couch in the foyer, a sobbing mess, holding Harry's guitar like his life depends on it and in some sense it does. 

Louis' life depends so much on Harry. His smiles, his laughs, his dimples, the way Harry cuddles with him, the way he rests his head on Lou's chest when he feels down these all reminds him of home. 

Harry used to say, "Home is where your heart is." and that's is exactly Harry was for Louis. He was Louis' home. And now when Harry is gone he felt homeless. He felt he has nowhere to go. Like a part of him was missing. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Ben shook him. "Louis, Louis, where is Harry?"

Louis looks up blankly at Ben. One single drop of tear leaves his face and drops on Harry's guitar which Louis was holding as his lifeline. Louis frantically wipes the tear away from the guitar. Then looks away blackly at the glass window onlooking the LA city heights. 

Ben shakes Louis again, "Louis where is Harry? We have a meeting in like 45 minutes."

"He left. He fucking left for me. He left because he can't believe me anymore." Louis breaks down into sobbing again. 

"What do you mean he left? It's his career we're talking about. He can't just turn his back on it when the tour is coming near." Ben sounded pretty pissed off. 

He leaves the place giving Louis one last glance. 

Louis snaps out of his trance when his phone rings. 

"Hello?" Louis respond.

"Oh Louis, honey, finally I could reach you." Anne's voice from the other side of the phone made Louis collapse again. "Louis, don't cry baby. I heard about it. It'll be just fine. Can you talk to me?"

Louis clears his throat. His voice raspy from all the crying, "I feel like crap Anne. I don't know what to do! Why did he do this to me? Why did he has to leave me?" his voice cracking up. 

"Honey, I suggest you take a break from the media and stuffs. And if you could write something up. That might help."

"I love you Anne." Louis hangs up the phone and calls his manager. 

When he's arranged everything he calls up Harry's house maid to clean things up and when it looks like there's no sign that the room was all mess he leaves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 4 months..... 

Jeff Azoff is pacing in the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He looks restless. "Why didn't we even cancel the tour? All we've been doing all these time is relying on his sister. Gemma is not our client, Harry is. And all he did is turn his back at us. How the hell is this gonna work out?"

Lou Teasdale is in the room too looking at Jeff like a frightened dear. "He promised he'll be here."

"Yeah, more like he made his sister promise us that he'll be here. Some bullshit that is." Jeff goes off at Lou. 

They are in the backstage of Harry Styles' 2018 tour. It's the first day. And the tour will start at Wembley Arena. It's almost sound check time but no sign of Harry. 

Harry's sister Gemma comes to the room backstage and all eyes are on her expecting some news. 

"Harry will be here in 10 minutes Max. He told you to arrange sound check." Gemma finally breaks the news.

"Finally." Jeff huffs and leaves the room in a rush.

Lou Teasdale comes forward. "Gemma, is he okay?" After all Harry is like a brother to her. She's been concerned about him from day one when Harry left telling Gemma to be his medium of communication with the management. 

"I don't know Lou. Harry sounded all professional on the phone." Gemma was concerned about her brother too. After Harry left she hasn't heard from Louis. "I'm just concerned. I haven't heard from Louis too. Media says he's taking a break 'with Eleanor before the engagement' and it hurts. I know he's hurt. Things are just so complicated."

That's when a rush is heard from outside the door. Gemma scurries to the door. "It might be Haz. Coming with me?"

Lou dissmisses the idea. "As far as I'd love to go, I better arrange for the make up. You go receive your baby bro."

At the entrance of the backstage Harry's car pulls up. And out comes the star with all his glory. 

Gemma runs to pull Harry in for a worm hug. "Nice to see you again baby bro."

"Hey Gems." Harry was finally relieved to be with his sister.

And right then Jeff emerges from nowhere. "Okay enough family time, Styles. We start sound check in 5."

Harry goes away for the sound check giving a small smile to his sister. 

Later that night when he was on stage singing and running around on the stage he found he was finally feeling happy in 4 months. He was finally feeling better himself. The music, the fans cheering felt so good that he got lost in bliss.

Lottie meets Harry that day at the hotel after the concert. Gemma and Harry were having dinner together at Harry's suite.

A sudden knock on the door of their suite stops them on track of the conversation they were having. A room service boy came in to inform them that Lottie was there.

"Hey Harry." Lottie leans in to give Harry a tight hug. "How're you doing? We missed you."

Harry gives Lottie a weary smile. "I missed you too. So, how've you been?"

"We've been good. Me, Dan, the girls, Earnest. We're all good. The twins started promoting a new brand. Earny and Doris are starting playhouse. And-"

She was interrupted by Harry mid sentence, "How's Louis?"

She looks dumbfounded. She wondered does Harry still care? "We don't know where he is."

Harry's face shows a sudden sadness which disappears immediately maybe in the attempt to fake that he doesn't care. "Oh."

Lottie leaves that night leaving Harry all with his thoughts. He stays splayed on the bed looking blankly at the ceiling. 

Did he make Louis leave? Did he hurt Louis by leaving? Wish he talked to Louis before leaving, before believing on the magazine. But it can't be undone now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 months later..... 

Harry was sitting on the couch in his LA home. He just reached there. And he was as blank and emotionless as ever. He still felt homeless. Because Louis was his home. Only the concert nights would make him feel somewhat better. Now that his European leg of the tour is done he was empty. He was lost. 

The news was on the TV but it still couldn't get his attention. So he switches it off. And that's when a knock on the open door of the TV room caught his attention. 

At the doorway stands the love of his life, his home, Louis Tomlinson. 

He jumps off the couch and runs to him, jumps on Louis and breaks down crying. "Why did you leave boobear? I missed you!"

Louis hugs Harry tight, "You left me too, remember?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted. This happens all the time. I think I just felt I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Haz. I love you. How can I let you go?"

"I love you too, Lou." Harry breaks out sobbing again. 

Louis rubs his back to calm him down. "I know you do. I'm gonna be there for you baby. I love you Harry. Always you."

Harry looks up to Louis, their eyes meeting. Ocean blue looking deeply at the forest green. Just like they did at the X-Factor. Love flourished like it did when one 16 years boy fell in love with one 18 years boy. 

"Well Harry, I have something to show you."

He leads Harry to the TV. Turning the TV on and putting it on a specific channel he looks at the taller boy. 

"You remember how you always wanted to show the world that WE belong together? You told me that the fans will be supportive. And then there are our Larry shippers."

The TV host completed the part Louis started.   
So Louis Tomlinson posted a video on instagram and his official YouTube channel this morning about his own sexuality and the fans are going crazy. Louis Tomlinson was out of the media for a while now and as reported by the media he was spending some alone time with his girlfriend Eleanor Calder but apperantly his video says otherwise. He came out as gay i.e. he likes guys. And he released a single called 'Always You' that is supposed to be written about his boyfriend. But we shouldn't be talking about this. We are happy that Louis is happy with his lover right now. He reported to be reaching LA today. I'm your host Ginna Dolores. And keep watching media mirrors. 

Harry stood there wide-eyed looking at the TV which is now showing an advert. 

"Louis, why would you do that? It can take a toll on your career!" Harry sounded confused but happy at the same time.

"Like you said we got our Larries, what do you call it, yeah, rooting for us." He kissed Harry's soft lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that was the song. I didn't know I'd ever do this. But sorry for keeping you in the dark for 8 years straight. I love you all. You are legends." Louis looks away from the camera to Harry and smiles fondly, "And I love you Harry." They got lost in a kiss. Though the kiss was brief but it felt so right. 

Louis wraps up the video and this time they will post it. Because they are finally free. Free to be who they are. Free to be themselves in public.

You know your love goes a long way not because you love each so much, but because you will go patches to make your love work. That's the meaning of love. After all home is where your heart is and love is where you belong. 

Love is equal. Love is free. Love is worth it. 

~~THE END~~

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a rough one. I know my English sucks, cuz English is not my first language. If there's any mistakes feel free to point out. I'll love the effort. 
> 
> I love you all  
> Love  
> C


End file.
